In the Grasp of the Phoenix
by TheGiftofSight
Summary: After the events of Alkali Lake, Pyro & Wolverine struggle with their loss by not coping at all. Pyro finds himself more than willing to give into his dark side if it means he doesn't feel the pain anymore. Logan and the rest of the X-Men soon find themselves in a battle not only against Magneto and his forces, but someone they thought was lost to them forever. *HIATUS*


**Background**

It had been two years since the incident at Alkali Lake. During that time, Professor Xavier had patched up the situation with the President, who now had a mutant on his staff.

The tension between humans and mutants had eased for the most part, with the exception of the development of what scientists were calling the 'Hope Serum.'

Logan had decided to stay at the mansion. He had not coped well with the loss of his daughter. He had not spoken of it or her since the day of her memorial.

Rogue and Bobby had gotten closer; thanks to the new found control over her power. She kept the dolls and a childhood photo of her and Silver above the fireplace in the common room. The two of them, along with John, Kitty and Peter had become members of the X-Men.

John's inability to cope with the loss of Silver caused him deep internal turmoil. He began a gradual downward descent. The anger and pain he was once able to control was magnified and often caused violent outbursts. He did not speak of her ever—he barely spoke at all—but he could often be found toying with the necklace she left behind for him. And he no longer answered to "John," from the moment he lost her, he became Pyro.

* * *

**Prologue**

Magneto had never quite conceded defeat to the X-Men at Alkali Lake.

Sure they had stopped Charles from destroying the humans and got the President on their side, but that was no matter, he had other plans.

This serum the humans discovered would help nicely with luring quite a few mutants to his side.

He was close to winning back Pyro. He'd thought he was lost forever to Charles' cause thanks to that girl, but with her death came new hope.

_Silver Logan_. That's what she called herself the day he found her running through the woods. He had tranquilized her and locked her in a small metal container.

He hadn't expected her to wake up and rip the blasted thing open like paper. Then she refused his offer to join his brotherhood, causing him to send Victor Creed, or Sabretooth, after the girl.

It was then he figured out what she was.

She had run at almost inhuman speed but Creed had been just a bit faster.

He had her pinned to a tree, smirking as she slowly fell into unconsciousness before her eyes shot open and a strong blast of wind threw him clear across the woods.

She had looked surprised but then quickly sped away leaving fire in her wake to block anyone from following her.

She was a tamer of the elements: an Elemental. At the time, he had figured her to be an Alpha-level mutant: the mutation is extremely powerful, useful and controllable, with no significant flaws, and the mutant possesses a normal human appearance.

He had been wrong. The Logan girl was a _human_, albeit a powerful one, but still a human. She was beneath him.

* * *

_Realm of the Immortals, 5,000 years ago_

The Elementals and the Celestials stood encircled around the force that had turned against them, hands intertwined.

The Phoenix lashed out against them, enraged at its capture.

When the Phoenix originated, it was a fire-bird, the mother of all its kind and the guardian of what became known as the Phoenix Force.

Being of both beast and flame, it fell under the jurisdiction of the Lady of the Beast People & the Lady of Fire: Artemis and Pyra.

They stood away as to announce the sentencing of the creature that had fallen to corruption & unleashed its power to end the lives of their lovers.

Artemis had decided to remain silent and allow Pyra to pass judgment.

_For the possession of a mortal practitioner, for the corruption and abuse of the force you had been tasked with protecting, for the—_

She paused a moment, eyes aflame with righteous anger as she remembered the incident.

_For the slaying of mortals who had done no harm to you, you are hereby sentenced to the stripping of your powers, guardianship and station. And you are banished to the Spirit Realms, to wander among the restless dead for all of eternity. _The other Ancients looked momentarily shocked at the harsh sentencing, but reminded themselves it was she who had slain their lovers.

Going cold with rage, Phoenix warped into her mortal form, a beautiful woman with blood red hair and sanguine eyes, caressed in flame: the Oracle of Kings.

Her gaze was defiant as she glared at Pyra. _Lady of Fire, so quick to pass judgment, never considering the consequences._

_Consequences? You have taken from me, from all of us, all that we love. There is nothing left you can do; you hold no power over us, insolent creature._

_Fools, the lot of you._ Her smile was anything but friendly. _You shall see._

_Be silent. Your judgment has been handed down by those who govern you and yet you continue to act as an unruly child. It is clear you no longer have a place here._ Artemis would tolerate this beast's contempt no longer.

Phaedra, Lady of the Air, stepped from the circle. She held her arms outstretched and the air creaked and thunder clapped as the veils that separated the Immortal and Spirit Realms opened.

The eyes of the Phoenix had never left Pyra. _If you think this has ended, you will find yourself sorely unprepared for what is to come._

The Ancient did not answer.

_ In five millennia, my time will come once more. I will have my vengeance._

She let out a laugh that would chill the steadiest of mortal men, her face twisted in an evil grin.

_Your child will be mine._

* * *

_Spirit Realm, 5,000 years later_

"Ah hell..." She groaned in pain as she opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

Silver Logan slowly took in her surroundings. Everything there felt strange.

Then she saw him.

She scrambled to her feet and ran towards him. "John!" Just as she was about to reach him, she slammed into an invisible barrier. "John, John!" She banged her fists against the barrier, lines of purple energy flashing as she did so.

"He can't hear you, or see you." A woman's voice, oddly familiar, sounded from behind her.

She turned around. The woman who stood there was about 5'8", slim, with long black hair and pale green eyes. Her fine cheekbones were complemented by a strong nose and delicate pink lips. Sympathy and wisdom colored her expression as she looked at the young girl.

"I know you..."

* * *

_Weapon X Facility, 15 years ago_

Anna Madison sat against one of the clear walls of her cell, holding her baby close. The cell was specially designed to block her magic. How Stryker had gotten his hands on it, she had yet to find out.

She was a witch, her abilities tied to magic, unlike those of mutants. Genetically, she was still considered human, a fact that greatly interested Stryker and his scientists.

For the most part, her powers were passive, which is why she couldn't understand why they wanted her. She was a telepath, but it was limited to reading, speaking & seeing memories of the minds she entered. And she could see power, not just magic but other kinds as well. The only active ability she had was teleportation.

Her child, the little silver-eyed angel she held in her arms, was another matter entirely. No one knew, but her baby girl was brimming with magic. So much power lay dormant within her, and Anna could see the touch of destiny upon her.

The night she gave birth to her, to Aidan, she had a premonition, the first and only one she'd ever had. Her daughter would not have an easy life. She would find love and then lose it, and that was only just a small part of her misery.

As the chosen of an Ancient she would bear the consequences of her ancestor's decisions. And yet, another unintentional consequence would make her more powerful than she could imagine. Whether she used that power for good, or for ill, was a determination of her own will power.

Anna was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard soft footsteps approach. But it wasn't Stryker or his scientists.

"Hello again, Anna."

It was Kayla Silverfox. The mutant woman whom she had befriended in the time before her husband, Finn, was killed by Stryker. She snuck in whenever she could to comfort her and update her on a means of escape. Anna did not want Aidan growing up in this place.

The young mother smiled. "Hello, Kayla."

Kayla crouched against the cell door. "It's almost time. A man will come and free you from your cell. His name is James Logan. You must not tell him anything about me still being alive, alright? It's for his safety, and that of my sister."

Anna nodded and moved to the front of the cell. "Be safe, Kayla." She smiled down at her daughter. "Say goodbye, Aidan."

The little girl's wide silver eyes gleamed up at Kayla. She made a giggling noise at the woman and raised her hand to the cell wall.

Kayla smiled back and placed her hand on the wall as well.

"Goodbye, little one. May we meet again."

* * *

"Kayla Silverfox." Silver's eyes widened. "You were my mother's friend. And Daddy's first true love."

The woman smiled at her namesake. "That I was. I knew you when you were Aidan Madison, and I was there when you became Silver Logan. And now I remain here, watching over you and James."

"Here? Where's here and why can't he—"

Slowly Silver remembered what had happened.

_I love you... You can't leave me..._

_I have to... Goodbye, John..._

She sank to her knees. "I'm dead, aren't I? I'm dead."

As Kayla held the young girl and comforted her, neither noticed the crimson-eyed lady watching them.

She smiled cruelly. Now that Pyra's child was trapped in the Spirit Realm, her revenge could finally begin.

* * *

**Here is the Prologue to Part 3 of Silver's story. I took elements from X-Men: Origins (both movie & video game) for both Logan and Silver's backstories and, with the exception of the flashbacks, the story will take place a little after X2 and lead into a similar timeframe as The Last Stand but will deviate from that storyline. Also I took elements of comic book Phoenix and added my own twist and ancient backstory for purposes that'll play out over the story. Things like that and the Ancients will also be explained later on.  
**

**I own nothing but my OCs. Feel free to leave comments or ask questions. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
